1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to online user network authentication status detection. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for determining in a global network the user network authentication status as the user goes from site to site, and providing a transparent/implicit multi-site logon including automatic introduction from one site to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the world of computer networks and computer network systems, for executing applications on a computer, the application often requires users to authenticate themselves prior to performing any actions to prevent unauthorized access. Typically, a user provides identification by a user name and password combination, and may have to supply other information such that the user can create and later access a private account on a merchant's site.
Prior art mechanisms for cross-network single sign-on, such as Microsoft Passport (www.passport.com) and AOL Screen Name Service (my.screenname.aol.com), require partner sites in the network to direct the user's browser to the central authentication Web site in order to obtain the user's network authentication status. In a global network including partner sites and non-partner sites, it would be advantageous to provide a secure and efficient apparatus and process for partner sites to automatically and independently determine if a user has signed into the global network without the user's browser having to interact with the central authentication site.